To Hell and Back
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: Chloe Saunders lives on the run as a supernatural, avoiding capture by the Edison Group. For the past few weeks she's been living with her boyfriend Derek, two adults who are X Edison group workers - Kit and Lauren, and her two friend's Tori and Simon. But one night her life goes to hell, betrayed by two people she had put her trust into. And now, two years later she wants revenge.
1. Abandoned

**Sup fanfiction readers,**

**I've been in a rather let's write dark stories mood, this is one of them. A Darkest Powers fanfiction. Those who read or have read some of my stories, I apologize for not continuing them progressively. I tend to get writers block frequently, though I do promise I will finish those stories at some point in the future.**

**So on with the story~**

**By the way, this first chapter is more of a recap, you know when you first open a book and there's a page that describes who they are or were they are but it isn't really a chapter.**

**Notice: Apologies for bad grammar, spelling issues, and/or typos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Chapter 1, Abandoned**

* * *

_There were times in my human days where I believed I would live happily in the world, no matter what problems I faced as a supernatural I would still be happy – no matter what. Now I know things are different, and I was naïve to think me being a supernatural, with uncontrollable powers, wouldn't face hell._

_But I did…_

_Literally._

_I trusted them so much, I knew she disliked me being with a werewolf, in love with him, but she only saw me getting hurt. And yet, she was one of the one's who ended my happy days, but while I was down here, I learned the world isn't as great as it seems. _

_This is my story._

_My name is Chloe Saunders, and this is my hell._

* * *

**_Like I said, really short, but it was more of a recap. This is going to be the shortest one, I tend to try to not write 300 word chapters, to at least stay in the thousands._**

**_Next chapter comes right after._**

**_Later!_**


	2. Drag Me to Hell

**Hey people this is my latest Darkest Powers story,**

**Inspired by 'Animal I have become' - 3 days grace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Notice: Sorry for misspells and/or grammar**

**Notice 2: Everything is Normal Pov cause I'm better with it :/**

**Plz feel free to check out my other stories which also includes my other Darkest Power's fanfiction story - Darkest Secrets of a Necromancer. ****If you think it's good I'll continue it.**

**Chapter 2, Drag Me to Hell**

* * *

"Hey Derek?" Chloe looked up at Derek's glistening emerald eyes falling into their depths. "Yes?" Derek responded looking into her sapphire blue eyes, his hands entwined in his love's. Chloe turned away looking to the forest's leaves as they reflect the morning sun's light.

"Do you think my aunt will ever approve of our relationship, of you?" She asked him turning back around to look at him awaiting his response. He shrugged. "Though I doubt it, I will never stop loving you. No one can take you away from me." He smirked pulling her close into an embrace, Chloe's face blushing rose.

The blush faded as she tightened her arms around Derek. "And I will never stop loving you." She whispered in his ears. He grinned and brought her up to a kiss, it was short but loving. Chloe smiled and pulled away lightly pulling his arm back to the house.

"Come on, we should return, we don't want them to worry." She said quickly hoping he didn't see through her lie but deep inside her she already knew he had.

"You're worried about your aunt finding us, aren't you." He asked her walking by her side now. She sighed. "Yes, she makes everything so difficult!" She exclaimed. "She's just overprotected." Derek replies.

"And you're not?" Chloe said playfully. Derek chuckled picking her up and over her shoulder.

"Derek! Hey! Put me down!" She was laughing so it wasn't very threatening. "Derek!"

The boy just chuckled continuing onward with his lover over his shoulder. Eventually Chloe gave up and eased unto Derek in a piggy-back. Derek turned and lightly kissed Chloe's hand causing her to blush and him grin. When they reached close enough to the house Derek set Chloe down and headed inside, hands still entwined.

When they walked in Simon and Tori were arguing about what to watch on eh TV while Kit and Lauren were huddled in a corner scanning book after book.

Lauren looked up to the door closing and scowled at Derek before returning to her book. Chloe let out an unsteady breath before letting go of Derek's hand and heading out back. Derek came up behind her not surprising her, knowing he would go wherever she went, do anything to protect her.

He didn't say anything, just watch Chloe as she sat down crossing her legs before closing her eyes, focusing on controlling her power within.

Hours passed before they were called inside for Dinner where Simon and Tori were already seated devouring mac & cheese. Derek soon joined in with them grabbing triple of Chloe's and sat next to her.

They ate silently watching Kit and Lauren writing things down from books.

Derek cleared his throat momentarily catching the adults attention. "What are you guys doing?" He asked them.

Lauren was the one who answered shooting a glance at Kit. "We've been looking up new ways to get Chloe's powers under control." She said returning to the book not meeting Chloe's eyes, though no one seemed to notice. They shrugged and returned to eating.

Ten minutes later Chloe set down her plate in the sink and headed for the stairs turning back "I'm crashing early" She said to her friends before heading up to her room and instantly falling asleep the second her back hit her bed.

* * *

"Wake up." Chloe woke seeing her aunt shaking her. "What?" Chloe mumbled scratching her bed head. "Get up." Her aunt whispered. Chloe crunched her eye brows in confusion, but still sat up seeing her aunt now at the doorway. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs." She said before disappearing out the door.

Chloe was still quite confused but still went silently (the best she could) toward the dresser pulling jeans and a T-shirt out before slipping them on and headed out the door without waking the currently snoring Tori.

When Chloe reached the bottom of the stairs Lauren was leaning against the front door, which was currently open, letting in a stream of wind.

Chloe shivered and got up, letting her feet lightly touch the floor as she quickly changed out of her pajamas, and into jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket, before carefully slipping out of the room she shares with Tori, closing the door behind her.

When she was half-way down the stairs she saw her aunt leaning against the door to the front. "Look if this is about Derek and I-" Her aunt waved her head dismissively and opened the door waving for her niece to follow.

Though her aunt spoke few words, Chloe followed her confused but still followed. She was her aunt after all.

Soon the two reached into a forest clearing where she spotted Kit sitting on the ground cross-legged, with his eyes closed focusing. He was muttering something that Chloe couldn't make out, her brows scrunched up in deep confusion.

"What's this about-" Her words were cut off as she was pushed from behind falling forward on her knees. It was then she looked beneath her, seeing runes drawn into the earth beneath her with weird symbols inside. Candles lit the outside of the runes in a circle surrounding her.

Skeletal remains, blood, and human organs lay in a bowl in front of Kit as he continued to mutter words under his breath. Chloe began to panic, glancing at her aunt who stood behind Kit, leaning against a tree, her eyes never leaving her niece, while Chloe mentally asked her for an explanation. Though her aunts face remained blank.

Chloe didn't dare speak, her voice silent, as her body shook. Goosebumps rose the hairs of her neck as the thunder echoed through the sky around them and the ground began to shake and slowly crack.

She looked up at Kit as his words grew louder in Latin she couldn't understand.

"Dico tibi, rex daemonum accipere regnum tuum jugis. Formam eius et tradet deleo tibi natum hunc, et catenarum sibi daemonis torquent eam intrinsecus. Non est filius Dei? Et uxorem illius, Et uxorem illius, et tibi, Et sit nomen tuum in viis tuis, In ius voco te, Satan!" Kit shouted, his voice echoing through the grounds of the earth, the sky screaming above.

The ground split and slanted, trees fell, sky roared, rain fell, and the ground began to burn beneath 16 year-old Chloe Saunders.

And then, everything went silent...

5 silent seconds passed before the ground split beneath her, 4 seconds passed before the roaring skies above started again, as though nature itself was protesting this act.

3 seconds passed before ghostly hands ripped through beneath the earth's crust grasping Chloe's arms and legs, 2 seconds passed before metal chains appeared out of nowhere holding the child captive, burning her skin with it's flaming hot metal, 1 second before Chloe's voice returned as she screamed, "What are you doing!" She screamed at the adults she trusted.

Chloe froze hearing Kit say those words, "Disposing a monster," he responded, his tone icy.

"No!" She screamed. Her body began to burn as though she were on fire yet there was none. The chains dug into her skin, an invisible blade slicing through her skin on every inch of skin on her arms until they were drenched in her blood.

"Stop! Please stop!" She cried, begging for it all to stop.

Screams that did not belong to her filled her ears till they bled, her tears became blood, and her screams turned to tongue-shriller. Her lungs filled in her blood, choking her, drowning her.

A blade then pierced through her stomach from behind her, through the ground beneath the surface before twisting, making her screams louder and glass shattering, before slowly pulling itself out and disappearing back under the surface.

A hole opened up behind her, flames leaking out searching for her blood, in which she laid in a pool of her own. More ghostly arms reached out from the hole and grabbed her, pulling her, dragging her toward the hole. She continued to scream and writhe but the pain only grew, the chains burning higher, as the blood continued to leave through her wounds, leaving a trail as she was dragged.

Then they stopped. Everything seemed to cease, except for the flow of her blood, leaking unto the ground were she laid still now.

A blue light burst in front of her revealing a fiery beast.

Satan.

He brought his claws to her cheek, getting a good look at her, before reaching up above her brow and digging his claws deep through her skin slowly, down through her eye to her jaw, while she screamed in pure agony.

Out somewhere Chloe heard a familiar voice scream her name, though she couldn't match a face with the voice from the undying, never ending pain.

He then moved behind her, the ground thundering with every step he took as he walked behind her tearing open her shirt, revealing her smooth, non blood covered back.

She could only stare at the ground, on her knees, digging her nails into the earth, her screams echoing through the land, louder than the storm as Satan drew a symbol into her back. The symbol meaning she belonged in hell.

It was then Chloe realized the other's outside the runes couldn't see what she saw, what was happening to her. They could only see the cuts, blood, and burns that covered her body and watch as she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Chloe screamed into the sky, her head back demon king said goodbye, clawing down her arched back.

Satan then threw Chloe backwards, closer toward the hole, as the chains began to drag her toward the hole again. Satan went ahead, leaping and disappearing into the hole, leaving Chloe knowing she was next.

Her screams never ceased, though she heard her name again and recognized it as Liz. Though she knew now, no one could save her. She was too far gone, branded to hell, and was bleeding out fast.

Yet with her last strength, through brutal pain, she glanced up seeing Liz's horrified face, unknown to her own blood drenched expression, before her head fell back again, she was merely feet away from the hole now.

She was silent now, her voice strained from the screaming, and the pain. Yet it seemed her blood never did stop to leave her body, leaving the runes covered in her blood.

One the last pull, Chloe looked up seeing Liz throwing a boulder before she fell through the hole.

The hands disappeared back into the earth's crust as she fell and fell, watching the hole close above her while she fell so fast and so far through the depths of hell until finally her back slammed against hard molten lava rock, instantly causing her to black out.

_Her journey in hell as only just begun..._

* * *

**_Okay,_**

**_So how was it?_**

**_Like, love, hate? Yes it's very dark which is why it's horror/supernatural_**

**_Please Leave reviews and keep on reading :)_**

**_Later! _**


	3. Author's Note (VOTE)

**Hey readers,**

**So sorry for doing this for so many of my stories but I need you guys opinion on this. Even there are only two chapters out so far, this will make a HUGE difference in the story. **

**So in chapter 2 Chloe is sent to hell. But you see I lost my spiral notebook that had all the chapters so I'll be re-writing those but also need to work on my other stories. Anyways I need you guys to chose between these two prompts.**

**1) Tale of Chloe's life in hell but soon after two years breaks free and comes looking for the destruction of everything and some revenge.**

**2) After Chloe is dragged to hell two years pass (Start of chapter 3) and Chloe appears once again from beneath the Earth. Searching for revenge, bits and pieces of her story are revealed from her days in hell.**

**So I may have explained this poorly but simply put, should I make chapter 3 two years later where Chloe is completely changed and introduce her that way OR should I start her life off in hell of chapter 3. But if I do start with her in hell it will be a long time till she sees the others again. Either way her life in hell and how it's changed her will be revealed.**

**Oh, and one more thing. If you guys chose the 1st prompt then the chapter will be a lot slower than if you chose the 2nd prompt because I originally was going to use the 2nd prompt. **

**But because I have so much to do, I'm leaving it to you guys to decide.**

**Good Luck!**


	4. Broken Chains

**Hey reader,**

**So thank you for your votes, prompt 2 is the winner. I am grateful it's that way cause I honestly didn't know where I would start off with Prompt one. **

**This story will have a lot of blood and gore but mostly against the characters I don't practically like. There will also be some new characters in the story as OCs. Characters may be a bit OOC though, especially Chloe. But hey that's what hell does to a person XD**

**Notice: This story will be in Chloe's point of view but in 3rd person. Not quite Normal Pov. I'm starting it off as chapter 4 btw.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Chapter 4, Broken Chains**

* * *

Timeline – March 3rd, 2009, 11am

At the edge of New York a storm was coming. Trees shook and the earth vibrated. Heavy rain began to shower the city hard while lightning shot from the sky. The wind screamed surrounding the area while the Storm lord shouted in anger, thunder booming throughout the distance.

Suddenly the surface cracked and split, the plates shifting out of the wall creating an opening through the deep pit.

The humans began to scream as an earthquake shot through the city, buildings collapsing, car alarms ringing, and dogs howling as the city began to collapse.

Nothing like this has ever been so intense, people stood in the streets praying to their god to save their poor souls, no one seemed aware of the hole that formed at the edge of town, the only part of the city that was silent, the only part where a forest lay.

Feral growls echoed from the hole, six black wolves appeared, their fur torn and bloody, bones and ribs sticking out in some places, their eyes black. Soulless.

They surrounded the hole in a circle as though waiting for something or someone, snarling and growling agitated by the chaos around them.

The ground shook again as two tan dirty human hands reached out and grasped the edge of the surface, before pulling themselves out of the hole completely.

A girl stood there, looking in their late teenage years, but her eyes held knowledge nobody she have.

She looked human enough, but seemed otherworldly. Then again this person just crawled out of hole in the ground. They may have a human body, but there was no way they were human.

She stood straight, analyzing their surroundings, as though daring for anything alive inside the dark forest to approach her. Satisfied that nothing came out, the person chuckled darkly. Looking at the fallen city.

She's roughly 6 feet tall, heavy jet black armor with horns sticky out at the shoulders and back. Parts of it were dented and covered in blood as though she just came out of a heavy battle. Her body was covered completely in armor, not a layer of skin showing apart from her hands. Her face was covered by a hood, she looked deadly, even without revealing her face.

The unknown girl reached into her side pocket and pulled out black gauntlets that had silver claws at the knuckles. She tugged on the gauntlets before walking forward into the forest.

"Come!" Her voice thundered with command, instantly the hounds straightened and followed behind their leader, wherever they were going.

Timeline – March 4th, 2009, 2pm

In a lone cabin on the Californian plain six wolves surrounded the perimeter as their leader approached the home.

"The end is where we begin" The girl muttered before knocking on the door, a grin forming on her face.

Inside the cabin nine residents occupied the home. Seven of them were teenagers being lazy while the adults sat at the kitchen drinking alcohol. That is until there was a knock at the door.

They all froze in place before slowly gathering at the front where the continuous knocking came from their front door. They weren't expecting any guests and surely the group that was chasing them wouldn't be as stupid to walk to their door steps.

Two more heavy knocks came before it stopped. Silence filled the entire house, no one dared to make a sound but got ready for an attack none the less.

A full minute later of silence they all seemed to relax.

19 year-old Simon scratched the back of his neck before breaking the silence, "Well guess they left," he said with a sly smile on his face before the wall in front of them exploded.

Everyone ducked out of the way as bricks scattered the floor along with debris. Heavy dust filled the air as a thick fog as heavy footsteps approached.

_Click_

_Clack_

_Click _

_Clack_

The dust soon cleared revealing a black armored figure standing before them, their face covered by a black hood.

"Sorry about the door, it wasn't cooperating very well," spoke the feminine voice. They looked just about six feet tall, deadly black spiked armor covering every inch of skin on their body.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while, there are some new faces though, and yet you don't seem to miss me at all." She said, her voice bringing a familiar ring to them.

"Who are you?!" Lauren shouted to the left of the armored girl, backing away in fear.

The girl turned to her, unseen eyes locking with Lauren's.

"Last time we saw each other I was, oh I remember, being banished to hell…ring any bells?" Her voice sent chills down their spines as she taunted Lauren, slowly approaching her after accepting the adult's reactions.

She smirked underneath her hood and said, "Remember me now?"

Kit raised a cross in front of him while Lauren threw a glass at her, the bottle shattering against her armor, the liquid simply sliding off her armor along with the glass.

The armored girl chuckled. "You know, even if that did somehow manage to pierce my skin, it wouldn't work. Holy water only works on demons bound to hell… well I'm no longer bound am I?" She lifted her wrists revealing the broken black chains on her wrists.

"Stay back monster!" Kit shouted. But the girl only took another step forward, those surrounding her feeling as though their drowning in fear.

"If I remember correctly, 2 years ago you called me the same thing." She chuckled darkly taking another step forward. "Tell me, if you thought I was a monster then-"She vanished reappearing in front of where Lauren stood, now raised in the air chocking by the girl's hand. "What does that make me now?" She said before turning and slamming her foot into Kit's stomach sending him flying backward into the other wall, knocking him out instantly from such force.

"Dad!" Simon shouted trying to get to his feet to reach his father only to hault by the girl's deadly voice. "Don't!" Her voice freezing Simon in his tracks.

"You know, he deserves this." After gauging their reactions, Lauren still gripped tightly in her hold, chuckled darkly. "After all these two created a demon." She then threw Lauren out of the house through the destroyed wall into the front yard.

The girl slowly approached her, a deadly aura surrounding her.

"They deserve pain far worse than this!" She shouted grabbing one of Lauren's arms before successfully tearing it off drawing a tongue-shrilling scream from Lauren. The girl simply slapped Lauren with her own arm. She then dropped the arm by Lauren's side and turned around facing the forest.

"Hounds!" She shouted calling the six huge horrifying wolves to her.

"Imple putredine superficiem sanguinem animarum laminis mille pertingens dolorem sentiat anima sua. Sex canes occidentis devorandum" The six wolves then leapt forward unto Lauren's body tearing flesh from bone, and bone from muscle. Lauren's screams echoed the dark sky above.

Derek had enough, he wouldn't just let this happen. He sprinted forward toward Lauren only to be thrown hard against a tree, falling unconscious by the impact. "She deserves far worse, dog!" The girl shouted, glaring at his unconscious body.

Tori took this chance to throw a lightning bolt at her only to have it slapped away, exploding into the house's wall. Tori quickly backed away while the girl turned to face them, growling them to their knees out of deadly fear.

"You will not INTERFERE!" Her voice became thunder itself from the intensity.

"Venite" The girl said walking into the forest once again with the six wolves following behind her leaving Lauren of bloody remains. The girl stopped and turned back facing the fear stricken teenagers behind her. She raised her left hand towards Lauren's mangled remains and said one word, "Ast," before turning back around and disappearing into the forest with the six hounds at her wake.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I think it's going good so far. The next chapter will most likely be about the group (-Chloe) interrogating Kit about who exactly their intruder was. **

**Anyways hope you liked, you can look up the Latin parts on Google translate. **

**Please leave reviews, thanks for the support you guys!**

**Till next chapter, **

**Later!**


	5. Such Sinful Lies

**Sup Readers,**

**So here is the latest chapter of 'To Hell in Back', I've finally given a layout to the story so chapters shouldn't take too long to meet your eyes. I got an extra few days to write some chapters for my stories due to having a cold. Which sucks. But it means more chapters for you, but don't you dare wish I got sick more often cause then I won't write at all. Haha Jk, Jk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers (And a bunch of other things)**

**Notice: Apologies for any errors in this document**

**Chapter 5, Such Sinful Lies**

* * *

Normal Pov

An hour had passed since they faced their strange and frightening encounter. No one had really moved since she left in her wake, her hellish beasts trailing behind her. None knew who she was, though she seemed familiar, they knew of no one who would murder in such cruelty and hate.

But then again, there's a lot more to the world than what they've seen so far.

Derek had regained consciousness a few minutes after the stranger's leave, though since his eyes have opened, they've never left the pile of bones in the yard that was once Lauren Saunders hours ago. For what reason did she have to die in such a way? Derek blamed himself for Lauren's death, if only he was stronger, he thought to himself before standing and facing the others.

They had gained four new companions on their journey while being on the run. Three of which are werewolves that were the only survivors of their pack that the Edison Group hunted down and slaughtered.

Michael, Shaun, and Riley.

Michael joined the gang just two months after Chloe 'left' and had begun a relationship with Tori within the year. He's 19 and has bleach blonde, almost white hair that pokes out on all sides in a 'wild' look. His eyes are a piercing maroon shade surrounded by his fair skin. He had piercings in his ears, brows, and snakebite. Yet even though he's two years older than Tori, he sometimes seems younger than her.

Then there's the twins - Shaun and Riley. They're Jamaican with their almost black skin and honey brown eyes, their long dark brown hair braided back. The only difference between the two are their hair styles. Riley keeps his up in a pony-tail while Shaun always wears it down. They're both 18 and very much alike. They joined up with the gang the same time with Michael, losing their father and sister during the hunt.

And lastly their newest member, Raquel. She's the youngest of them all at 15 but looks and acts more like an adult. She's Italian with a deep tan and auburn brown eyes. She isn't exactly a social person and doesn't particularly like Tori or the others except for the twins. She's a shape shifter, can become a creature in her magic range. So far she can from a small animal into a bear. Simon countlessly hits on her for being the only other girl there but she always rejects him, the flirty ones are not her type. Simon and her only remain as drawing buddies now, realizing she would never go out with him he decided to just stick with a friendship with Raquel rather than a relationship.

The three teens from Lyle House haven't change much however. Simon grew his hair out into a 'skater' style and died the ends an orange-red color while the rest of himself remains his Asian blonde look. Tori grew her hair out from her pixie cut into a wavy back-length style. And Derek, thankfully he didn't get any taller, his acne now completely cleared up, and got a trim on his hair to the point where it no longer covers his glowing emerald eyes. His skin has gotten just a bit tanner than before but other than that he's still as tall, bulky, and wears his usual style of baggy clothes he wore two years ago. He's not as mean as he once was and is close with the werewolves, though all remain omegas still, they treat one another like pack. But Derek still has this lost look in his gaze like he's missing a piece of him, and it's been gone for two long years so far...

Derek motioned the others to follow him inside and they did without a word. They all got comfortable in the living room while the twins helped walk an unsteady Kit over to them and sit him on the sofa chair before they leaned against the wall waiting for someone to speak.

The room was quiet as they tried to ignore the scent of death that crept through the shattered wall that was once where they're door stood, where Lauren's corpse laid just beyond.

Derek was the one who finally decided to break the silence and ask the question no one else wished to ask. "Dad, just who was she?" He asked his adoptive father, since he was the one who had the most bazaar and familiar reactance towards to deadly stranger.

Kit looked a little banged up after being tossed like a rag doll against a brick wall, his eyes sullen into dark bags with a purple bruise just above his temple. He took in a deep breath and answered after a silence. "She is a demon."

Everyone took a deep breath knowing the meaning of that, sure there were plenty of half-demons but an actual demon were rare.

Kit looked up at the seven teenagers. "She is, or at least was, a chained demon. One illegal to our world, banished to the deepest, hottest, most dangerous parts of hell. And if she escaped, there's no doubt she's hear for trouble." Kit paused for a moment to let the others comprehend what he was saying.

"Back when I was still with the Edison Group they created a supernatural with powers beyond anyone's control. She was known only to bring destruction and chaos to the future world so they did what was best for the planet and banished her to hell. No creature or being is known to have escaped the depths of hell before meaning that this girl is the first to ever do so, making her more dangerous and powerful than every seen." Simon took the pause to speak up, "So then what does she want?" He asked his father who only sighed to his question before answering. "She is a demon, and after living down there like she had she only wants one thing. To destroy and rain the planet in chaos and destruction." He rubbed his forehead in thought.

"So then, what are we supposed to do about this?" Raquel asked leaning forward.

"What has to be done." Kit answered.

"Kill her?" Tori whispered not liking the feeling she was getting from the thought.

Kit nodded gravely and looked out to the front yard at the pile of bones of Lauren. "You must understand, this girl is a demon who lives to destroy and kill, it's her nature now. Killing her would be what's best for everyone." He finished still looking at Lauren's bones.

"Bullshit!" Riley growled making them jump at the volume of his voice, drawing their attention to him. "She hadn't asked for uncontrollable powers like you said, the EDG done that, if she became a demon of destruction it was because of hatred toward them. If I were her then I'd be pissed at them and the world for sending me to hell for a life I didn't chose, for powers I never wanted. You say it's best for everyone if she would just go to hell! You said it would be best, yet here she is wanting revenge for the pain they've caused her and yet you dare say again it be best for her to die for something you had caused in the first place! If you really aren't apart of the Edison Group then you wouldn't think such cruel words to a girl who had done nothing wrong!" He shouted before storming out of the room to the second floor. Shaun sighed and followed after him without giving the others a second glance.

Kit sighed and turned to the remaining five teens. "Listen guys, she's going to be killing innocent people in any case. I mean look what has happened to Lauren." He said motioning to the pile of bones that was a living Lauren just an hour ago. "The only thing we can do us end it all with her life. It's the only way." Kit said standing and left the room leaving the teens to think about what he just told them.

_But no matter how hard they try to shake this odd feeling, they can't but feel killing her would be so very wrong..._

* * *

**Alright, so that's it for chapter 5!**

**Plz review and feel free to check out my other stories! **

**hope to update next chapter soon!**

**Later people.**


	6. The Fun Has Just Begun

**Sup Readers,**

**So I'm trying really hard not to get writer's block for this story because I'll probably let this be the first story I get to 20 chapters or more. keep on supporting me, leave comments, follow me on my other stories, anything you do is awesome when supporting me and my stories. Live a legitament life and keep on lovin' fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers (But that's life)**

**Notice: Apologies for any errors in this document**

**Chapter 6, The Fun Has Just Begun**

* * *

1st Person's Pov

I stood before one of the Edison Group's towers, and I gotta say it brings back pitiful memories of a past life.

The Six Dogs of the West stood behind me whining that I'm doing this alone, leaving all the fun to me and none to them. But it's just something I rather do alone. I walked forward letting my body shift, snap, and reform into a beast of a creäture. A hound bigger than most but not as big as a wolf and can only be seen by the eyes of the dead or of hell. Well, however there is the exception of necromancers, I would know after all.

I will be the Church Hound tonight.

First things first. I sprinted towards the east wall and jumped through it landing perfectly on the other side inside a corridor. No, a prison-cell more like it. At each side were multiple barred cages each containing a type of supernatural and some humans, though all knew none fo my presence of course. I decided I'd come back and free them after I've had a little fun and headed towards the scent of chemicals.

I passed oblivious guards on my way through and the lab assistants would focus on their paperwork. It was later I found myself facing a stone table with a boy not yet in his teens laying deadly pale on the table. I knew he was dead, and that I was in the room where they 'terminated' us. 'Uncontrollable' supernatural.

They made my blood boil.

They won't live to see another day tonight.

I walked out and decided to take security first so I ran up to them and clawed each and every one of their throats out, their blood spraying the stale white walls. I was still invisible to them, but I had marked them for death, allowing my body to pierce through their flesh and end their lives without them even seeing it coming. But they should've. As they say, 'don't play god' yet mortals cease to know that messing with life with only bring death to your pathetic souls.

After all but one were down I decided to draw the others out from my silent kills and clawed one lass face, allowing him to let out a not so manly scream before I successfully tore his throat from his neck. I spit it out before racing towards the one's who appeared mostly the lab assistants and such, I didn't like their scent, and I knew they had lived long enough with all the misery they've brought.

None could see me, they could only watch as those who surrounded them painted the walls in blood and see their bodies hit the floor before they became another. But they did not count as victims. Just poor pathetic suckered souls.

Soon the hall was dyed in pure red, a beautiful color if I do say so myself. Reminds me of the sky of home. I listened for any more presences and scents that did not belong tho the captured supernaturals before confirming all the bloodied corpses below my feet where all of them. Shame. They weren't as much fun as I hoped they would be. But I'll admit, the look of fright in their eyes with their mouth open from silent screams is great.

I shook my head before heading to the security room and seeing multiple screens that showed the cells where each supernatural and human victim that had been experimented on or not were kept and instantly searched for a release button and found it as the big red button and hit it with my claws. A siren went off while the cages unlocked and opened. The supernaturals didn't move for a moment before they all began to rush out to the nearest exit, some carrying others, while others stayed behind to make sure all of them wer out of there.

Once I knew no living soul was left inside I headed to the lab and clawed through a barrel of highly explosive gas knowing it would explode once the air ran out. I turned on my heels and ran the shit out of there, and once outside found that everyone that was a prisoner had long fled from the sight. Can't say I blame them.

I sprinted toward my hounds and shifted back into my armored form and was met by The Six Dogs of the West. After tackling each other for a bit we decided to get a move on right as a black chopper flew over us towards EDG's tower. I smirked. "Wait for it..." I whispered watching as the chopper flew just right above the tower before a loud bang went off and a black clouded mushroom reached the clouds turning the sky to orange and black. A distant sound of another crash echoed through the lands no doubt from the chopper.

"Huh, one down, and many, many more to kill. This will be a lot of fun." I said wandering through the forest with my pack behind me as we headed towards are next target.

_They will feel the pain and misery they have brought to this world..._

* * *

**The End... of chapter 6 XD**

**Plz review and be legit!**

**Later people.**


	7. Camp Fire Song

**Sup Readers,**

**I don't got readers block so you guys don't need to worry about that for now. Thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers **

**Notice: Apologies for any errors in this document**

**Chapter 7, Camp Fire Song**

* * *

Normal Pov

In the darkness of a forest as the moon shown full over the sky past midnight a small light of fire could be seen from the distance. There the armored girl and six hellhounds laid staring at the fire while the armored girl remembered a memory from hell and began to sing...

_"I never thought's I'd feel this - _I remember when I first woke up in hell

_Betrayed, now I'm broken down inside - _I had been betrayed and was thrown in the deepest, darkest realm of hell

_living with myself, nothing but pain - _All I had was myself, nothing else but never ending pain

_I always thought I'd make it, but never knew it'd let it get so bad - _I swore I'd never die, I was thrown in alive. but in return for surviving, I became a demon

_Living with myself is all I have - _And all I had was myself, but I never forgot you

_I feel pain - _All I could feel was pain, there was no such thing as time

_I can't come to life - _There was no life in hell, and I couldn't be free, yet I still tried to escape

_I feel like I'm frozen in time - _I knew it was never going to end

_Living in a world so cold - _ I was living in a world of hell after all

_Burning my soul - _My soul was on fire, but never disappeared at least

_Living in a world of war - _Left to fight for my soul, no matter how many I killed, they just kept coming back

_Since You've gone away - _But I never forgot about you

_Living in a hell so dark - _I lived in a hell so dark, there was no light

_Bound in chains - _Flaming metal chains bound my wrists and ankles

_Since you've gone away - _You were gone from my life

_You've gone away _ - I never forgot about you

_Do you ever feel me? - _I always wondered if you thought about me, while I was gone

_Do you ever look deep down inside? - _What was happening in life while I was bound down there

_Staring at yourself - _I remembered you're glowing emerald eyes

_Paralyzed - _And the wolves

_I feel pain - _There was always pain, hate, but never sorrow

_I can't come to life - _I couldn't come to life, but I felt the sorrow

_I feel like I'm frozen in time - _There was no time in hell, yet there was

_Living in a world so cold - _Two years in hell is a century in life

_Burning in hell - _I know I was never meant to be there

_Living in a life of war - _Fighting for my life, my soul

_Since you've gone away - _You weren't there to protect me, I was alone

_Living in a world so cold - _Living in a world of no time and never ending pain

_Counting the days - _The sky was dyed red, the clouds of ash

_Since you've gone away - _You weren't there

_You've gone away from me - _I was all alone

_I'm too young - _I was too young, I felt weak

_To lose my soul - _I was never meant to be there and I wasn't about to lose my soul

_I'm too young - _I was so young, just a kid

_To feel this old so long - _Now I've lived a century of life in hell, forever stuck at 17

_I'm left behind, banished to hell - _I was banished to hell, branded by Satan himself

_I feel like I'm losing my mind - _I was slowly losing myself and my mind

_Do you ever feel me? - _But then I remembered you

_Do you ever look deep down inside? _ - You were the one that kept me sane, kept me living, fighting

_Staring at yourself - _I would never forget you

_Paralyzed - _Never

_Living in a world so cold _ - So I lived in a hell, a life of pain, and I was bound in chains

_Burning my soul_ - Fighting for my soul

_Living in a life of war - _My life of war, the demons never stopped coming, and I never stopped fighting

_Since you've gone away - _Yes, you weren't there, but I never forgot about you

_Living in a world so cold - _I lived in a world of no time, a life full of pain

_Counting the days - _I felt something no other demon or creature in hell did

_Since you've gone away - _I never forgot you

_You've gone away from me - _I always remembered you, and lived for you

_I'm too young - _Because I was in love

_I'm too young" - _I will always love you

"I will always love you..." The armored girl whispered before stomping out the fire and became a wolf, letting her howls reach across the lands. And maybe, just maybe, he knew she still loved him. Because she would never stop, whether she's a demon or not.

She will always love him.

* * *

**So how was chapter 7?**

**Just to let you know that was the lyrics from Three Days Grace - 'World So Cold,' although I changed some of the lines to match her thoughts.**

**Plz review and keep being awesome!**

**Later people.**


	8. A Night Never Forgotten

**Hey readers,**

**So this will be the only one (most likely) I do in this Pov. **

**I haven't been able to get this off my mind, so I decided to place it in the story. And I think that this is a good time to place it in.**

**Notice: Possible spelling errors may be seen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

_With Liz_

_I walking through some forest when the rain began to pour as the skies screamed and the trees shook. Animals scattered and even the ghosts around me scattered, teleporting to another place._

_I didn't know why, but I felt like something really bad was happening. I then felt the ground shake beneath my feet. That has never happened, in all my time as a ghost, the world that surrounds me has never let me feel its existence._

_Lightning burnt against the trees around the area, and I suddenly felt a tug against my soul. Similar to when Chloe would call me to her, but this feels like it's trying to grasp me, like it's struggling and can't focus._

_I look up at the screaming darkened sky once again before I focused my spirit to Chloe. And before I know it I'm being thrown back in another area, a different forest than the one I was in before._

_I rose to my feet and looked up and was met in undying fear. The ground had been split and a hole had broken into free from the broken ground surrounding it. Ghostly hands reached out and were grasping my friend. Chloe. She was almost unrecognizable. Her body was almost completely drenched in blood, and her screams, oh god, her screams. They held so much pain. Pure agony. I felt tears run down my face, what? Ghosts don't cry, how can I cry? The ruins in which my friend dug her claws in was covered in flames and blood, chains bounding ahold of Chloe. I tried to get to her again, only to be thrown back again by an unseen force._

_A barrier._

_I got to my feet again and turned seeing him, Simon's dad casting this whole thing. How, why? Why would he do this?! To Chloe!_

_"Why are you doing this?!" Chloe screamed, her voice strained in pain._

_Yes, why the hell are you doing this!_

_"Disposing a monster." He answered, and at that moment I felt undeniable hate toward the man. I even saw Lauren, Chloe's aunt._

_I could only watch as Chloe continued to scream and cry from the pain. I felt myself fall to my knees as a creature covered in blue flames appeared and dug his claws into her face, tearing a wound down her eye._

_"Chloe!" I screamed. I had never felt so scared in my entire life, even when I found out I was dead, even when I couldn't see my family ever again, or best friend. Well through they're eyes._

_I could only cry, watching through my teary eyes as the creature tore the back of Chloe's shirt open and carve into her back before clawing down her back enjoying her pain._

_"Please, please, let her go!" I shouted but my voice was unheard._

_He threw her back, closer to the hole and jumped down and I knew it was a portal to hell._

_"Chloe!" I screamed again and watched as she seemed to hear my words this one time, and lift her bloodied head to mine, and her face, oh god her face._

_Her tears had mixed in with the blood, her eyes had been carved into no use, and so only one eye remained open. Her eyes, they held so much agony, a pain no being should ever feel, not Chloe._

_I couldn't just let her leave! She's being dragged for god's sake! Why won't you help her?! I turned to Simon's father, Kit, and lifted a boulder with my powers before throwing it at him, only to watch it be deflected. He too had a barrier casted around him._

_I turned back to where Chloe was only to see her fall through the hole. "Nooooooooooo!" I scream and charge at the barrier, this time making it through. I ran to the hole and jumped for her outstretched hand while the ground closed around it._

_By the time I landed the ground had closed above her, and Chloe was gone. The ground that was once covered in runes had been burned away by the flames, and the organs and remains had been burnt to ash. I didn't look at the adults, I hated them, but I couldn't kill them, or even hurt them. They had casted some sort of barrier around them to keep ghosts away._

_So I lay there, and hugged my knees as tears shook my body._

_Chloe was my friend, the only one who could see and talk to me. And now…Now she's gone. I felt like a part of my soul had been torn out, and I could I lay there and cry. Any trace of what had just occurred tonight was gone. And by the time my sobs had calmed, Kit and Lauren were gone._

I tried to get to the others, but there was a barrier around the house. I wasn't even allowed to even see my friends. Chloe was gone, my friends couldn't see or hear me, and I had never felt so alone in my life.

That was two years ago. I still wonder if Chloe still lives, or if she's okay, wherever she is. I haven't seen my friends since that night. I've watched my family grow old. Nana still lives, her old heart still beats strong, and my brother is entering middle school.

But I still feel alone.

I look up at the blue cloudless sky, wondering why the world is the way it is when I felt something inside my soul. It was dark, very dark, but I could feel the sorrow too. There was also a sense of familiarity. But as soon as it came it was gone.

I racked my brain to match the spiritual power with a face but none came. And then it hit me.

I know who this is.

My long lost friend…

Chloe.

* * *

**Alright, first time I've done that, any good?**

**Next chapter may not take too long, though I may put in some Pov's of the other characters (main) to show how Chloe's 'disappearance' effected them.**

**Tell me if you think that's a good idea.**

**Thank you all for the support and keep reviewing!**

**Later~**


	9. Demon's Identity

**Hey readers,**

**So I'm free of the stupid diet my mother put me on (did you know milk causes acne?) because of my brother's birthday on Friday! So I was able to get back online (for some reason she said I couldn't use my computer) and so now I'm posting this chapter.**

**I thank all those who've supported this story whether they've followed or favorite this story!**

**Notice: Possible spelling errors may be seen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"I still don't get why we're doing this." Simon said, standing outside the door to the attic room everyone was told to meet, since Kit said he had to take care of something and left their newest safe house for the moment. "Simon, I don't like this either, but some things just don't add up. If we're going to stop her then we're going to need as much information we can get on this demon." Derek said to Simon, a determined look in his eyes.

Simon let out a sigh, "Fine, whatever." He said and opened up the door and stepping inside with his brother right behind him. It was a small room, but big enough for all of them. Michael was sitting on the large couch with Tori in his arms. Raquel was sitting in one of the reclining chairs, with her head back. Shaun was sitting across from Raquel and beside to the love-birds sitting on a wooden chair with his hands crossed much similar to Sherlock Home's style. And Jaden was half asleep on the small couch, his legs hanging off the end of the couch.

Simon went over the dusty window and sat on the bench in front of the window, while Derek went to the center of the room, in front of everyone and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, and slipping on his emotionless mask. "So, why are we up here again?" Raquel asked, sitting up while glancing around the room before her eyes landed on Derek's. "It's about the demon/demoness who killed Lauren isn't it? She seemed to know you guys, well just you three." She said pointing to Tori, Simon, and Derek.

"Yes, that's one of the thing's that confuses me. There's a chance that she was only referring to Lauren and Kit though." Derek said. "Yeah? Well your father also said she only care about blood-shed and destruction, so then why did she only kill Lauren?" Shaun asked, he wasn't on good terms with Kit. Never had agreed with what the man said, considering he knew he was leaving certain things out.

"Probably just trying to scare us, torturing us by killing us one by one." Tori said. "That's not a pleasant thought," Raquel whispered. A silence passed before Riley spoke up, "Honestly I don't get what's going on. She's obviously powerful, and from what Kit had said, she's been in hell for almost 20 years, and if they - Lauren and Kit - where the one's who put her there than no doubt she wants revenge, Shaun mentioned this before."

Simon didn't say anything, he didn't like how everyone was throwing accusations at his father, or at least that what it felt like. Yet deep down he was wondering the same thing, he could see the gaps in his father's story, he just didn't want to believe his father would lie to the.

"Kit said she was a supernatural with uncontrollable powers, I wonder what supernatural she was before her banishment, if we knew, maybe we could figure out what she's planning." Michael said, speaking up for the first time after giving a great deal of thought while everyone spoke.

Everyone nodded, except for Raquel who asked, "Kit said all demons only care for destruction and pain, so doesn't that mean that she doesn't have a plan and is just flat out killing all she sees."

Derek shook his head. "The fact that she spared us eliminates that option, in fact she could've killed me when she threw me into that tree, but instead I was only rendered unconscious." He told them, his glowing jade eyes deep in thought as he tries to piece the story together.

"Maybe she was trying to kill you and just failed." Simon said, though there was doubt in his tone. "No, Tori could've easily been killed when she deflected her lightning bolt. She could've thrown her own attack at Tori, but didn't." Michael said, giving Tori realization that she could've been killed at the moment.

"Ok, so she isn't killing everyone she sees. But that still doesn't get us anywhere." Riley said, shutting his eyes momentarily as he thinks. "Hey Tori, don't the Edison Group keep all their experiments on file?" Raquel asked. Tori nodded. "So then that means she is probably in there. The fastest way to find out who she is would be to hack into their database, because we won't get anywhere if we just keep guessing." Raquel finished, seeing that everyone else decided that'd be best.

Tori nodded, her hand resting on her chin. "Yeah, but we don't have a computer, remember? Kit had to trash ours because the Edison Group could see what we were doing on it."

"Then we use a computer they can't hack into, we use a public computer." Shaun said, sitting up straight. "They wouldn't be able to track our link because the public is connected to multiple routes and areas. If we use those, we can search through everything without them finding us." He finished, his eyes locking with Tori's.

Tori slowly nodded. "Yes, that would work, it'd be slower without all my files, but as long as I got our hard-drive I should be able to do it." She said, standing up with Michael, the others soon following.

"We should go now, the library is our best place the go. No one will be suspicious or anything and we don't have to fill in any forms of entry. We should hurry though, I think they close at 6 and it's four now." Michael said heading for the door but stopped hearing Simon's voice.

"Shouldn't we tell dad? What happens when he comes out and sees us not here." Simon said, but Derek held a hand up. He knew Simon didn't like going behind his back, but he didn't trust his father completely at the moment, and telling them what they were doing didn't seem like the best idea. "Then We'll leave a note saying we're going out for a moment and be back in a few hours." Derek told him, walking past him, after seeing his brother nod.

"Come on, we should hurry." He told him, walking out with the others.

* * *

It was 45 minutes later the gang was all huddled by one of the computers, with Tori hacking inside the EDG. After she told them it would take a while Michael, Shaun, Riley, Raquel, and Simon all wandered off inside the library. Michael was in the science fiction section reading 'The Fallen Race' while Shaun and Riley were going through the world record books, all at the same time trying not to laugh their heads off. Simon was looking through some books on artists, along with some comics on his lap, while Raquel was reading a book on zombies called 'Zombie-bomb'.

Derek however stayed by Tori as she worked on hacking into the EDG database. Tori threw a glance at Derek. "You know you don't have to stay, it looks like this will take a while." Tori said, typing repeatedly and non-stopping as she spoke. Derek shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, I'm not really in the mood to read anyways." He told her quietly as he watched her work. Tori nodded.

She remembers how Derek had become even more quiet over the past two years since _she _left. Simon said he was acting like he had before the whole Lyle house incident. Tori didn't like looking back at the past for being reminded who her mother was, her father not wanting her, and her sister as a bitch. There was also the fact that her best-friend Liz was dead - killed by the Edison Group - and hasn't been at least seen moving objects around them showing she was there since _she _left. Tori didn't understand it. And now that _she _left it's not like if Liz was around she could hear her best-friend's words through _her _translation.

Tori hated _her _for leaving them. She could have said goodbye, or at least leave a note saying to why she decided to take off. Tori dug her nails into her palm, did _she _not think she would care, that anyone would care? And what about Derek? He hasn't been the same in the least bit since that day. She sometimes worried about him. It seemed like he could never let her go, the girl who ran away. It really pissed her off. She'll admit she didn't like _her _much before, but she grew to consider her a friend, a good friend. Maybe it was because she was the only other girl, and she had totally gotten _her _life and personality wrong, but the fact that she decided to leave them all behind to do who knows what, it just...just made her sick.

The computer beeped and the screen went black before the screen reloaded, and it showed they were inside the EDG's database. "Okay, I'm in." She told Derek and began scanning through countless files labeled - _Exterminate, shipments, pills, suppressors, X-Co-workers, staff, Davidoff, Subjects, and so on._

Tori narrowed her eyes on the file 'Subjects' and clicked in, entering it.

_Subject 2: Elizabeth Delany - Terminated Subject 5: Rachelle Rodgers - Missing _

Then there was a file that said 'Lost Causes', Tori clicked in, entering it seeing four familiar names, one including herself.

_Subject 1: Derek Souza Subject 3: Victoria Enright Subject 4: Simon Bae Subject 6: Chloe Saunders_

Tori looked at Derek and motioned to the screen in the area of his file as if to say 'may I?' Derek nodded a yes, and so Tori clicked on Derek's name and was immediately pulled to a document.

_Name: Derek Souza_

_Sex: Male_

_Supernatural Race: Werewolf Pure-breed_

_Race: Caucasian_

_Status: Alive_

_Age: 19_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Origin: Unknown_

_Family: Mother - Unknown, Father - Zachary Cain/deceased, Grandfather - Theo Cain/deceased, Cousins - Nate Cain and Carter Cain/Deceased. Adoptive Father - Kit Bae, Adoptive Brother - Simon Bae. _

_Notes: The boy is a threat, do not engage, shoot on sight. He has been on the run with Kit Bae, Lauren Saunders, Simon Bae, Victoria Enright, and three others who are unknown to the Edison Group. Close relationship to a young girl named Chloe Saunders, however this girl hasn't been seen in the last two years. It is unknown where she is and/or if she's dead. He has already taken the shifting ability of a wolf, and is very dangerous, intelligent, and strong. Serves as a guardian over the others._

Tori said, clicking out of the page and scrolling over to Simon's file.

_Name: Simon Bae_

_Sex: Male_

_Supernatural Race: Sorcerer_

_Race: Korean/Swedish_

_Status: Alive_

___Age: 18_

___Eye Color: Blue_

___Origin: Unknown_

___Family: Father - Kit Bae, Mother - Unknown, Adoptive Brother - Derek Souza, Half Sister - Victoria Enright._

___Notes: This subject was a success though did end up with a side affect of diabetes, he is currently on the run with Derek Souza, Victoria Enright, Kit Bae, Lauren Saunders, and three others unknown to the Edison Group. Capture on sight, not a threat._

Tori was shocked. "Holy shit, Simon's my half brother!" Tori couldn't believe it, in fact it sort of freaked her out how she used to want to date him. Derek was also surprised, his reaction told Tori he didn't know. Tori sighed, "Guess I'm about to find out." She whispered and clicked on her file.

_Name: Victoria Enright_

_Sex: Female_

_Supernatural Race: Witch/Sorcerer_

_Race: Caucasian/Korean_

_Status: Alive_

_Age: 17_

_Eye Color: Dark Brown_

_Origin: Unknown_

_Family: Mother - Diane Enright/Deceased, Step-Father - Unknown/Deceased, Step-Sister - Lara Enright, Biological Father - Kit Bae, Half-Brother - Simon Bae._

_Notes: The girl is very powerful, do not engage, capture on sight. She seems to be unaware of her birth-right, and of her heritage. Currently on the run with Simon Bae, Kit Bae, Derek Souza, Lauren Saunders, and three others unidentified. _

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Was Tori's intelligent response. "I can't believe this." She muttered under her breath. She then exited from her file and stared at the last file, rather hesitant to open it. She looked at Derek who stared at the screen before slowly nodding. Tori let out a long breath before clicking on the file, and entering it.

_Name: Chloe Saunders_

_Sex: Female_

_Supernatural Race: Necromancer_

_Race: Caucasian_

_Status: Unknown_

_Age: Unknown_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Origin: Unknown_

_Family: Aunt - Lauren Fellows, Mother - Jennifer Saunders/Deceased, Father - Steve Saunders._

_Notes: The girl disappeared 2 years ago on march 3rd, the day were an earthquake came and passed in a matter of minutes. There was a tracker inside the girl's blood but the signal went off at exactly 2:13am on march 3rd. It is unknown if she destroyed the tracker. The group of supernaturals she traveled with seem to be unaware of her location. Her powers are uncontrollable and unknown at this point, if seen shoot on sight. _

"Huh, that's strange." Tori said while exiting that file. Derek nodded. "The Edison Group don't even know where she is, it seems." He said after a moment. "Let's keep checking. See what you can find through their reports." Derek told her, but his mind lingered on the information over Chloe's file for just a little longer before he cleared his thoughts.

Tori scrolled around the database for 5 minutes before she found reports over the recent few years. She clicked on the folder and opened it, revealing several documents.

_March 3rd, 2009, 11am: Reports show an earthquake occurred in New York, one area split open and an odd figure could be seen spotted around the area of that time. It was of that same day an Edison Group building was destroyed by an unknown identity in the form of a frightening animal. There were no survivors or this incident except for the experiments who escaped. _

_March 4th, 2009, 2pm: Reports revealed two more Edison buildings destroyed in separate states of the U.S. It is believed that this being is a supernatural but the evidence of death is unknown do to each building being destroyed. Subjects/experiments have all disappeared, but appear to have escaped death themselves. Whoever is killing is clearly after the Edison Group, and seems to be eliminating us by the day. Possible past subject, but the power is unseen._

_March 5th, 2009, 6pm: Reports through scouts pin-pointed the figures location heading our direction. I researched the identity of the destroyer and have come across a frightening discovery. It appears that this is a demon, but not any demon, but an illegal demon. One that had broken it's chains that bound it's soul to hell. If this is a subject from the past the grudge must be from our experiments. We only wanted to create a better, stronger race, but it seems in result of this, we have created a monster. Or rather, a demon. _

"Today is march 6th, which means she's been free for only a few days but has caused this much destruction. It seems she's only after the one's who banished her." Tori said. But Derek had noticed something Tori missed. There are still so many gaps, yet he fears that his guess is correct.

One, the demon only killed Lauren but not Kit, the reason may be a sense of betrayal that Lauren caused. And she did say she would be back for Kit, maybe to give us time to think as to her reasons, or maybe another reason...

Two, March 3rd is the day Chloe disappeared, and two years later on the same day a demon escapes hell and kills Lauren, attacks Kit, and begins to destroy the Edison Group, yet spares us.

Three, Says she knows us. If she were referring to those besides Lauren and Kit and to the three of us like Raquel had said there's only one other person that knows the three of us.

But it could all be a coincidence. Then again it would explain why she disappeared that night without leaving a note or saying goodbye. He knows she loved him. Also, she left all her belongings behind. They thought it was because she needed as little to carry around or something of the sorts, but there's a chance it was completely uncalled for her disappearance.

Then there's Liz. No one has heard from her in the ghost of floating objects since Chloe's disappearance. Maybe Liz is somehow connected to this. Which means she's they're best guess to confirm this.

But he also can't believe this. Does this mean Chloe never mean to leave? That she still loves him? Is that why no one knows where she is, and the fact that the apparent tracker was destroyed? But if this is all true, that means she's been in the depths of hell all this time.

And if this is true then that means Lauren was most likely apart of this, considering if she is the demon then that explains why she killed her so brutally. And if Lauren and her are connected like this than that most likely Kit knew of this, which means he's involved. Or rather, his girl-friend was sent to hell by his own father.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Tori asked him, noticing the fearful look on his face, something she hadn't seen since two years ago the day she disappeared.

Derek met his eyes with hers. "This is not good, if I'm correct then..." He trailed off. Tori grabbed his arm in a firm grip. "Derek what is it? What did you realize." Tori asked him, a hint of worry in her voice.

"If I'm correct..." Derek said pausing a moment before looking away from Tori before looking back.

"Then Chloe is the demon."

* * *

**Yosh!**

**That was a bit long but what do you guys think?**

**Live and review**

**Update will be sooner or later...**

**Later!**


	10. Hunting

**Hey readers,**

**So I decided to put in another memory here, but this one will be of Chloe's past, well a quick glimpse of it. **

**I thank all those who've supported this story whether they've followed or favorite this story!**

**Notice: Possible spelling errors may be seen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

**Chloe's Pov**

I watched from the top of the trees as he drove as far as he could from where I last racked them. I chuckle, such a coward. Running away will get you no where. In fact I could kill Kit now and get it over with, but I need my old friends to realize what he'd done before I take his soul and drag it to hell.

But really, I would be the one to know running away solves nothing. Fighting is the only path.

_Flashback: 2 years ago in human days_

_I ran through the molten lava, my legs catching a flame as I sprint. My clothes are torn to rags and my body has been abused in ways I could only guess to be undying, never fading pain. So as I ran I picked up my pace for fear of going back._

_It was the fear that made me lose._

_I neared one of the red portals, dodging creatures I refuse to look at, their soulless dead bodies tromping after me. I'll be lucky if a demon doesn't see me, but of course my luck runs out. Before me stood what was similar to a grim but instead of a human appearance it took the form of a bull. It let out a roar and the last thing I see is the red flames swallowing. _

_The next time I woke I found myself in a cellar, lifted off the ground by chains. My shirt had been torn off and the idea suddenly came into mind what they were going to do. I heard the snap and then the pain lash against my back._

_I counted every hit, 1, 2,3, 100, 200, and so on. When the chains were undone the claws of the bulled beast too me by the chin and made me look into it's face, flashing it's fangs in a roar before chucking me through the wall back into the fiery desert. _

_I walked for miles on ends, my feet the only thing keeping me alive. The sand eaters try to grab me by my legs and pull me under but thankfully I knew what was sand and what wasn't._

_The blood never stopped flowing from my back, this caused more of the fallen soulless beings to hunt me. And the only way to seal the wound, is through the death of a demon, and devouring their flesh and blood..._

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"You can't be serious." Simon told Derek once everyone was back at the safe house. Fortunately for them, it appeared Kit hadn't returned yet, giving them time for yet another discussion.

"That's what I said." Tori added, sitting against one of the stools by the kitchen. Tori looked at Derek, "It's not her." She told Derek, but it seemed she was also trying to convince herself of this as well. Derek shot a glare at the two, silencing them both. "Do you think I want this to be true? But when you add up all the information, it all leads to her."

Tori only shook her head, Simon hung his head, and Derek took a breather. "Listen, if I'm wrong that great, but we still need to see if it's the truth." Derek told them, his voice softer than before.

Tori let out a sigh, but nodded none the less. "Okay, then let's ask dad when he get's back." Simon said, still not liking the accusation towards his father. "And what? Ask him if he banished her to hell?" Riley said sarcastically. Raquel however was still unaware of who Chloe was, "Wait, so hold on. Who is Chloe again?" She asked the trio.

Derek avoided their eyes and Tori kept silent so Simon answered for them. "Chloe was with us since the beginning. She's a necromancer, but her powers had been altered to the point where her abilities were uncontrollable. She left us 2 years ago, and no one has seen her since..." He told her.

Shaun sat up, "Wait, you said her powers were uncontrollable right? Didn't Kit say the same thing?" He told them. No one replied but the truth was clear, so clear that Simon was beyond angered, but he didn't let it show. No, he would ask his father himself for the truth, that way he can know the whole truth.

Tori took a deep breath, "Okay...So if it is...Chloe. Then should we talk to her?" She asked, while staring at her nails. "She'll be able to answer our questions whether she's Chloe or not, the problem is...how do we approach her without being killed?" Shaun said.

"Yeah, I got the feeling she won't make it so easy for us." Raquel said. "Then we'll just to keep her in one spot, a spell would work considering that's the only thing I can think of that would restrain a demon's power." He said looking at Tori who nodded.

"We still have to deal with her dogs though." Michael said. "We'll kill them." Tori responded. "I don't think she'll be too happy with that..." Shaun told them. "It's our only option, because even if we do end up holding her, those dogs will always be by her side, so the only way would be too kill them." Riley said.

Derek nodded, "Michael and I will handle them. Raquel, Shaun, Riley, and Simon, you guys will be helping Tori out." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Cool." Raquel said.

"Yeah! Let's go hunt some demons!"

* * *

_Somewhere in the mountains..._

A black van drove silently along an abandoned road. Inside the van drove kit Bae, a bottle of beer in one hand while the other remained on the steering wheel. Though suddenly out of no where a figure appeared in the middle of the road, startling Kit. But when he recognized it has _her _he only sped faster, towards the unmoving demon.

In just mere seconds from hitting the demon right on did she vanish, allowing Kit to slow down and let out a breath. He set his beer down only to turn to the passenger seat and see the very demon sitting there, staring back at him with her crimson blood eyes.

He slammed on the breaks and tried to jump out of the van, but the door would not budge. He slowly turned back around seeing she had picked up his beer bottle and began flipping it along her fingers.

"Good evening, Kit." An evil grin spread across her lips.

"Let's have a talk, shall we?"

* * *

**Yeah~**

**Live and review**

**Update will be sooner or later...**

**Later!**


	11. Reborn

**Hey readers,**

**So I decided to put in another memory here, but this one will be of Chloe's past, well a quick glimpse of it. **

**I thank all those who've supported this story whether they've followed or favorite this story!**

**Notice: Possible spelling errors may be seen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers **

* * *

**Chloe's Pov**

_Two years ago I was sentenced banishment in hell, and only 15 years later in hell was I reborn. Years I had survived as a human in hell, remaining alive with a strong will and soul. But at some point, you always have to face reality. I had consumed demon flesh and blood over the 15 years to keep me alive, but remaining human would only last so long. The transformation into another being is almost indescribable, pain that is indescribable. _

_My rebirth into a demon. _

_I had crossed over the dry mountains when I collapsed to my knees by a sudden pain in my stomach, like someone was twisting around my intestines. I did not scream, for I had felt worse. But then my blood began to boil to the point where I wanted to shred off my skin just so the boiling blood could all go away._

_My spine ripped out from my back, shifting and strengthening, while my bones popped and cracked from the inside. My jaw felt as though it was slammed by a jack hammer, and my head was pounding. Fire surrounded me before covering my skin and creating a second layer of skin healing all my scars except for the brand and my eye scar. My nails sharpened and teeth lengthened. My hearing became acute and my eyes went from blue to a crimson blood-red, my pupils slit. _

_I felt my new spine slam back into my body and my blood calm from it's boiling point. When I stood I was taller, and had new senses. I had become a demon, though just a minor compared to the others. Because the older and the longer we are in hell, the stronger and more abilities are gained. _

_The ancient demons have wings or take on the form of a dragon, while others can shift weapons from their body. I had only gained control of the necro powers and made a pack with the hunting dogs. _

_I was given a name for myself. 'Alpha of the West, Clove.'_

* * *

**Chloe's Pov**

"Talk?" Kit Squeaked. Ah, I'm enjoying this. Every second of it. I flip the bottle in my hands, "Do you not wish to talk?" I ask him while swinging the bottle across my fingers. I was forced to hold back a grin when he began to shake. "N-n-no! I mean yes, we-we can talk. We can t-talk all you like!" He stuttered. Reminding me of who I was as a human.

I finally let my grin out. "Good man, so I'm curious. Why do you think you're still alive...especially in MY presence?" I ask him casually, like we're old buddies of a past life. Kit paused in thought. "Simon?" He guessed. I shook my head 'no'. "It's because you're afraid to die. You're so afraid to die after what you'd done to me. Forcing a soul of light into the deepest darkest pits of hell when you were not the Grim, not the being who sorts the souls. No, you just did it out of fear. Fear is a terrible thing, it remains in light, but never reaches the darkness. You know you won't be seeing the light when you die, and that's why you're so afraid. And I'm going to enjoy every second of this fear. And it's this same fear that made you leave the others isn't it? Afraid of them finding out what you did to their dear ol' little necro. Well, thanks to you I'm no longer that child of those days. I'm no longer human." I tell him.

"You really are a monster." Kit whispered, so I knew he wasn't trying to anger me. Good of him too, he isn't in the position to piss off a demon. "Yes. I am. But you made a grave mistake before, 2 years ago in your time. Believing I was a monster. I had been merely a child who did not understand who or what she was. A child who was different, a misfit with uncontrollable undeniable fearful powers. Powers that cost me my humanity." I stare out the window. "But you know Kit?" I say turning back to him. "I need to thank you for sending me to hell." I say seeing his eyes widened. "Because I now understand everything. I was never going to be able to live a human life, I would always be the dead weight. I would still fear my life." I clench my hands, letting out an evil smirk. "But now, I'm a being to be feared." I tell him, shattering his window with his now broken liquor bottle.

"I will show you what a real monster is. Your fate was sealed the day you banished me to hell. And when you're time comes, I will show you true fear." My eyes blaze in excitement and I begin to laugh at his terrified expression. I force myself to settle down and give him a middle finger mock salute. "Until then!" I shout and vanish out of his van back into the tree I was before, as if I was never there. After all, doors are for humans.

I watch waiting for Kit to leave. Knowing after what he was told by your's truly, he must be scared shitless. I think it was almost ten minutes before he started going again, but this time at full speed leaving tire tracks. I chuckle darkly. I gave Lauren a quick but painful death to her passageway to hell. But for Kit, I'm gonna make him feel true terror before I end his life. And it won't be quick.

I sigh and jump off the tree meeting the six hell wolves or as the humans call them 'Hell hounds', and brushed through each of their fur. "You pups will never leave me right?" I ask them, gaining a cackle from them all. I smile. "Thought so." I turn and begin walking south. "Time to go hunting dogs." I say, smiling devious as we make our way to our next target.

* * *

**K, that's it for that chapter!**

**I'm using a weird keyboard at a hotel so even though I used spell-check (which I usually forget to use) if there are any mistakes don't blame me. Blame the san Francisco Hotel!**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**And Thanks for all the support so far!**

**Later readers!**


	12. Demonic Bounds

**Hey readers,**

**So I just got pelted by those stupid blood suckers and now my arms are freakin annoying the hell out of me. I mean this is what I get for playing paintball right by a swamp, as a sniper. Well, on the plus side I got 3 guys out, nailed them in the neck and face. I think I also got a spider bite. Really sucks, anyways here's the next chapter, not much happening really.**

**Disclaimer: I - The Reaping Wolf - do not own Darkest Powers**

**Notice: I used spell-check so there shouldn't be errors in spelling.**

**Chapter 12 (I think)**

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

Damn, finding a demon binding spell is a lot harder than I thought it'd be. I mean really, you'd think everyone would want to know everything about demons. But then again they are _demons. _

I sigh a put my hand on my cheek as I continue reading this book about demons. I couldn't even find one book about demon bound spells. Garr.

Thinking back about what Derek had said about the demon being...Chloe, is really nerve racking. I mean for the past two years since she disappeared we've been wondering where the hell she went. I tried to not care, and I mean really not care. But we're talking about Chloe. The girl who was afraid of her own shadow. I mean I guess it makes sense seeing ghosts you're whole life but still.

Not to mention she loved Derek, and I mean those two were _in _love. I sometimes envied the two, I hadn't those two hooking up. I always thought it'd be her and Simon. But now, I see that those two, they were a good couple. But then she just disappeared that morning. She left all her stuff and didn't even write a note. And we looked for her, thinking maybe the Edison Group took her. We went as far as busting in one of the St. Cloud buildings in search for her and some answers. But they told us they didn't have her.

After that, we ran out of there and regrouped. We decided she must've run off, afraid of her powers most likely. And ever since we never spoke of her. Lauren got real mad if we even mentioned her name and Kit would step out. I hated her before but she grew on me. Maybe because she _was _the only other girl, since we were complete opposites, but she was my unmentioned friend. And then she left and Derek withdrew himself like he had been 3 years ago as Simon told me. I was pissed for months until Michael came. I owe him a lot. But if anyone else thinks I'll be going easy and nicer with them they're dead wrong.

Simon and Derek are my brothers. Considering Simon is technically my half-brother in the first place. Eh, and all that time in Lyle when I was 'attracted' to him. It's unmentionable between us. I would zap anyone who mentioned it. Cause it's just disgusting. Just gross.

But if what Derek said...Chloe being the demon. Well that just simply, scares me. She had killed (more like mutilated) Lauren - her aunt - and knocked both Kit and Derek unconscious. That couldn't be Chloe. She would never do that. But then again, if she was _banished to hell _then that would change a person wouldn't it? Even someone as small as Chloe.

But it's just so hard to see.

That _tall, _powerful demon who didn't hesitate to kill Lauren brutally and quick, who wears that frightening armor followed by those _things _just couldn't be Chloe, right?

Chloe Saunders was a small, (dumb), girl who was constantly protected by Derek because she feared her own powers. She stuttered, was a softly, and couldn't defend herself. Well she did with Derek eventually. But still, if Chloe was in hell for two years, could she change so much? And if she was sent to hell then the facts that Derek said means that Lauren and Kit were involved. Which explains why she would kill Lauren and not the rest of us. But why not Kit? And why spare us if she really was a demon.

Too many questions, no answers.

It's driving me crazy.

But one thing I do know is that this demon is hiding her face.

And something tells me the face beneath it will answer a good amount of questions.

But for now we just need to find her and get a chance to talk to her. Which means I have to find this stupid demon bound spell.

Troublesome...

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Hey guys?" Simon asked walking into the living room where Raquel, Riley, and Tori were. Raquel who sat opposite of Tori on the recliner turned an eye to him and Riley waved to him. Tori merely flipped the page of the book she was reading but he didn't seem to care.

"Do you guys...Do you think Dad's coming back?" He asks them, nervous as he constantly shifts on his feet. "Raquel nor Tori reply so Riley shakes his head. "I'm sorry bro, but he's been gone almost two days now and hasn't called us." He tells Simon not needing to say anymore. Simon runs his hand messily through his blood hair before nodding and leaving through the door without another word.

"Probably needs to some to terms with this if everything about Chloe is true." Raquel says.

Tori stops reading for a moment nodding slowly knowing that if it is true about Chloe, then they had been living with the ones who had sent their friend into the depths of hell.

She shakes her head lightly. She didn't want to think about it when it's still uncertain. So she turns back to the book that is called 'Demon Salvation'.

Raquel notices a familiar building on the TV screen and quickly grabs the remote turning up the volume.

_"In the past few days countless Cable building have been destroyed without evidence and police have not revealed any information. One unknown source did say however that there were no survivors inside the building and that it is unknown who is doing this. Government officials suspect it may be an act of terrorists, but it still remains unknown. This is Tara Decoy of New York, and this is NY News." _Raquel put the channel on mute.

"Hn, looks like she made the news." Riley mused.

"And the paper." Michael says walking into the room shirtless with a towel wrapped around his neck while holding up the news paper and tossed it over to the coffee table while leaning over the couch Tori was sitting and reading on giving her a peck on her cheek gaining a smile from her. She turned and gave him a peck on the cheek before pushing him away making him stumble backwards.

Michael chuckled seeing his girlfriend back to her searching and walked over to the fridge and grabbed two waters. Tossing one of them to Derek who appeared right at that moment.

Derek appeared to have just taken a shower, seeing his black hair was dropping water unto the wooden floor. He nodded thanks to Michael before opening it and taking a large gulp while Michael just pressed it against his forehead.

"Where's Simon?" Derek asked.

"Went outside to think." Raquel said, now flipping through channels before grunting and tossing the remote randomly at Riley.

"Ugh, where's Shaun?" Raquel groaned bored.

"Still running most likely." Derek said.

She nodded before heaving a sigh and rolling her head back.

"Ah ha!" Tori shouts startling everyone except the wolves. "What the hell Tori?!" Raquel growls rubbing her ears.

Ignoring the girl Tori holds out the book. "I _fucking_ finally found the damn demon bound spell!" She exclaims gaining a hug from the back by Michael.

"How's it work?" Riley asks her.

Tori looks on the page and begins reading out the paragraph.

"daemonum modus, which means Demonic Bounds, The summoning and creation of hell chains that capture the demon and holds it for about 9 minutes. So if we can get enough information out of her by then than hopefully she won't kill us when the chains break and the spell ends." She tells them, smiling happily that she finally found the spell after going through _7 _books.

"So you can cast it?" Shaun asks, appearing in the doorway, covered in sweat.

Tori nods.

"Yes, it'll take a lot out of me though. So we can't waste a second of it because I won't be able to summon it again after I cast it." She tells them.

"Okay so when should we go and what should we bring?" Raquel asks. "Oh, and what about a car? Kit has the van ya know?" She says remembering that they're transportation lost.

"We'll just steal a tool van." Shaun says.

"And as for what to bring... We'll grab the tranq guns we got from the occasional EDG stalkers. Some chains to tie her up if we can weaken her enough after Tori's spell ends. Some extra clothes and food. Pack our bags too because we won't be returning here. Basically bring everything but keep the chains and hand cuffs out for her.

"And what if she does decide to go along with us?" Raquel asks.

"We'll still have to chain her up, even if it is Chloe I won't take her word for it until we know more about her and this situation." Both Riley and Shaun say at the same time.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow. Dawn." Derek told them, giving a nod to Tori before heading up to his room.

"So tomorrow we find out who the demon really is then?" Raquel asks.

Tori nods. "Yes, we find out who the hell this demon is."

* * *

**Getting exciting isn't it?**

**Next chapter up soon. Probably tomorrow night if I get lucky. **

**I'm purposely staying up so late cause I can't go home until night tomorrow :'(**

**Well until then~**

**Later.**


End file.
